This invention relates to an electronic device and a method of assembling thereof.
Electronic devices may include two or more components which are electrically coupled to one another or electrically insulated from one another. The electronic devices may, therefore, contain both electrically conductive means and electrically insulating means so as to provide the desired arrangement with the device.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.